


The Miracle of Attraction

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Sex, not explicit, objectification of jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Just a day on the set of Supernatural





	The Miracle of Attraction

Today was no different than any other day. You were sitting in Baby, watching your husband unpack the lunch that he had grabbed for the two of you from the food truck. Except, your eyes wasn’t on the food. For some reason, you weren’t even remotely interested in what he had brought. All you had eyes for, was him.

This day was no different than any other. Jensen  hadn’t changed back to his normal clothes, because there was no point. You were going back to set and to filming in less than an hour. Jensen never changed out of Dean’s clothes, but these also weren’t Dean’s usual clothes.

You watched how Jensen’s bicep stretched the leather, when he moved. You watched his muscular shoulders roll under the  smooth black fabric. You watched as his t-shirt clung to his torso, leaving little to imagination. You watched his thick, strong neck enhanced by the v-cut of the black t-shirt and the folded up collar on his jacket. You let out a small sigh as you thought about the way his short spiky hair would feel under your hand, if you just reached out…

But you didn’t. Instead you licked your lips as you watched the clench of his jaw as he focused on the task at hand. You almost let out a shaky breath and you certainly pressed your thighs together, desperate for friction as the veins on his neck stood out when he spoke. You  however, did not hear a single word he said, because you had spotted your favourite freckle and now all your could think about was how you wanted to kiss it. How you wanted to lick a line up his jaw and nibble at his ear, until you drew that sexy, deep, animalistic groan from his throat that only Jensen could make. That groan which always came before you being lifted into the air and landing on your back with him on top of you. Fuck, how you needed to feel his firm warm, body against yours, pinning you down into Baby’s leather seats as he pushed up your dress, while you loosened his belt and….

“Y/N!” Jensen waved his hand before your eyes, “Come back to me, honey.” Jensen chuckled, knowing you had been a million miles away, but he was completely obvious to the fact that he was the course of your little mind excursion.

“What were you thinking about?” Jensen prompted, turning his attention back to the food, with a small pout on those gorgeous sinful lips of his and suddenly you could no longer control yourself.

“You,” you answered as you pushed aside the food and took the sandwich from your baffled husband’s hand, before placing it on the dashboard and straddling his legs.

Jensen looked up at you, surprise still evident in his eyes before a mischievous grin slid across his face, “I am not sure what has gotten into you, sweetheart, but I like it.”

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, letting them do a little wiggle and your joint laughter quickly filled the car. A laughter you put a stop to by crashing your lips against his in a bruising, hot, passionate kiss. You felt Jensen’s hands squeeze down on your hips, as he let you have full control, your tongue exploring his mouth like it was the very first time. Like the two of you hadn’t known each other for 8 years, like you hadn’t been married for 6.

Today was a day like any other day, except it wasn’t. Today you were carrying a secret. Today you got to say those three words, you had given up on ever getting to say this to him a long time ago. After years of trying, after so many failed attempts, you had finally given up all hope. It had almost broken your marriage, so you had stopped. Jensen had said it was okay. that the two of you would be enough, but you had also seen all his dreams shattering with those words. You had no doubt that he meant what he said; that he loved you in spite of your flawed body. The year to follow had convinced you, he really did believe that you were enough. The following year he had made you believe that the two of you would be happy, just as things were.

“Seriously Y/N. What has gotten into you?” Jensen let out a strangled breath as your lips made their previously planned trip down his jaw, until you reached that damn freckle, that always drove you insane.

“You,” you smiled against his neck, gently nibbling at his skin. “And that leather jacket,” you halfway moaned before you sucked down, electing the groan from him, you were waiting for. The sound and leather made you recall that night at the Kaleo concert two months ago. Jensen had worn a leather jacket then too and you were clad in a shirt and denim skirt. A skirt that had been pushed up to your waist, panties that had been pulled aside, as Jensen pants fell to the floor before he filled you up, thrusting into you over and over, until he spilled deep inside you, with your walls fluttering around his cock as you came together. The cries of each other’s names filling the abandoned back room as you clung to each other; tipsy, high on the show and each other.

You had doubt in your mind that it had been that night, a new life had started for the two of you. The memory was still fresh in your mind as you gently pushed Jensen back in his seat, forcing his lips away from the exposed skin on your neck. You smiled as you saw the confusion instantly return to his face when he looked up at you, a silent question on his lips. He had not idea, what the hell was going on with you today.

You bit your lip as you ran your hands up his chest. Savoring the moment. Committing his scent, the golden flakes in his eyes, the feel of his firm body beneath yours, to memory before you took a deep breath and a big grin plastered across your face.

“I’m pregnant, Jay….” 


End file.
